Slip
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: STRICTLY AU! Sam & Dean are in high school. The one time class nerd suddenly begins to turn the head of the ever cool Dean Winchester. Will he be man enough to do something about it. There are no demons, the aren't nor will never be hunters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Keelin Whinsor or any other characters that appear in this story that you do not recognize. Obviously, Sam, Dean, and John Winchester belong to Kripke, The CW and any other affiliates that show has.**

**Authors Note:** This story is strictly AU... The guys aren't hunters, there are no demons. If that's a problem for any one sorry. I just figured it be nice to take a peek at what the guys would've been like if they'd had normal lives. You'll also notice that even though Sam is 4 years younger than Dean in this story, he will only be a grade lower than him. Being the 'smart' Winchester, little Sammy's gonna be a grade skipper. Please keep an open mind!

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_August 4, 1987_

"_Are you coming or not Keelin?" Dean Winchester barked with a roll of his eyes as a few of his friends chuckled behind him. He cast a quick glare over his shoulder at the two boys and shook his head before turning back to the girl that lingered warily at the gate. "Come on already…," he grumbled._

_Keelin Whinsor chewed nervously at her bottom lip, hesitating as she slowly stepped through the gate into the overgrown yard of the old McNaughton Manor. She cast a wary glance around her as she slowly made her way up the walk onto the creaky rotting porch where the three boys, that hadn't even known she existed until recently, were waiting._

"_Are you sure we should be doing this?" she asked in a worried whisper, not seeing the smirks that passed between the three, before she turned her big grey eyes in their direction. "What if someone sees us?"_

_Dean gave her a charming smile, which even at the tender age of 8 he'd used it to get his way with more than his share of females and Keelin was just another easy target. "No one's gonna see us. Its dark and the only people around are the four of us. You'll be fine."_

"_That doesn't seem to make me feel any better."_

"_Just trust me."_

_He reached down, taking her hand in his, doing is best to ignore the chuckles of Benny and Roger Nelson, as Keelin quickly latched onto his arm and followed him cautiously through the front door._

_The moment the four of them were inside, a loud creak echoed through the house as it shifted under the weight of the children._

"_Shit!" Benny belted out, trying to act much older than his nine years._

"_Shut up, Ben," Dean hissed, quickly followed by Keelin's quick lecture on using a bad word._

_Roger tapped Dean on the shoulder, giving him a short nod. "Why don't we split up?"_

"_Good idea," Dean replied watching as the two brothers started for the stairs that took up a large portion of the entry way before leading Keelin down a long corridor._

_She frowned as the walls creaked again before turning to Dean. "Are you sure splitting up is a good idea? Whenever they split up on Scooby Doo, someone always gets cornered by the ghost."_

"_This isn't a stupid cartoon, Keelin," he bit out in response as he pushed open a door._

_He turned on the flashlight he'd been holding tightly in his hand and aimed it into the dark doorway to see rickety wooden stairs leading into the darkness below. "Come on."_

"_No…"_

"_What? Come on Keelin, you're not a chicken are ya?"_

_She shook her head and followed him down the stairs, her grip tightening on his hand with each step. And with each step her stomach grew heavier. "We shouldn't be down here Dean."_

_He rolled his eyes as they came to the cold concrete slab at the bottom of the stairs and released her hand. "Here," he said, shoving the flashlight in her hand then motioned for her to move further into the darkened room._

"_This is creepy," she muttered as she flashed the light around the damp musty room. "Why don't they just tear this building down…"_

_After looking around for a few more minutes and realizing there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of, she turned to look for Dean. _

"_Dean? Dean?"_

_Silence answered her question and she hurried to the foot of the stairs, shining the light towards the opened door just in time to see it slam shut and here the sound of a bolt sliding into a lock. "DEAN!!!" _

_Keelin hurried to the top of the stairs, trying with all of her seventy pounds to push open the heavy wooden door but it wouldn't budge. "DEAN!!! PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE!!"_

_She pounded on the door for what seemed like an eternity before finally relenting and sliding down to sit on the first step. "I'm so stupid…" she groaned._

_And she was. She should've known better. In the four years she'd been going to school with Dean Winchester he'd been nothing but foul and rude to her. Kicking her chair or tying her long chestnut locks into knots while she was doing her best to pay attention in class._

_When he'd finally begun being nice to her a few weeks before she should've known he was up to something. After all, Keelin was a smart girl. She was well behaved, all the teachers loved her and she had the highest grades in class. Dean Winchester on the other hand had no respect for authority, got away with murder all because he could charm the rattles off of a snake and never realized the grade scale actually went higher than a D._

_Well, when she got out of there, Dean Winchester would wish he'd never set eyes on her!_

* * *

Please tell me what ya think? Continue or no?


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_September 2, 1996_

Dean Winchester leaned back in his seat and let his eyes carefully roam the classroom. No one new seemed to peak his interest, same old homeroom, same people every year.

He yawned and propped his foot in the empty desk in front of him with a frown.

"Dean Winchester, get your feet out of that chair," Mr. Burton snarled almost immediately from his desk at the front of the small classroom. "That's a place for your butt, not your feet."

Dean did as he was asked with a loud snort and rolled his neck to the side with a sharp crack, not noticing the door opening until a tall slender brunette made her way into the room and headed straight for him, her slim hips swaying hypnotically as she walked.

He straightened in his chair and gave her a flirty smirk not expecting her to completely ignore him as she slid into the seat his feet had previously occupied.

His brows furrowed in confusion as Mr. Burton stood at the sound of the bell and began to call out the names of the students in the U-Z homeroom class. There weren't many of them.

"Keelin Whinsor…"

"Do you see her?" Dean croaked out. "I'm pretty sure you'd know if she w…"

"Here."

"Dean Winchester…" Mr. Burton called out before murmuring, "not like I could miss you…" as he forcefully checked off his name on the roll.

"Keelin?" Dean said, his voice almost a whisper as the girl in front of him turned slowly and glared at him with harsh grey eyes.

Yup, that was her. What the hell had happened to her over summer break?

"What Dean?" she asked, her tone sharp and short.

He just shrugged and leaned back in his chair spending the remainder of the half hour in complete silence while his gaze bored a into the back of her head.

* * *

Sam Winchester was waiting at his brother's locker when the bell rang for first period, not noticing the many female glances that were cast his way as people shuffled through the hall, some frantically searching for the classrooms, others, like his brother, loafed about taking their time.

"Would you hurry up Dean!" he bellowed, seeing his brother a few lockers down, having the advantage of height over many of the students at Lawrence High, even at the age of 15.

Dean didn't bother to hurry as he stopped to check out Molly Miller and show his appreciation for the new cheerleading uniforms.

"Dean!" Sam called again, pointing to his watch. "Come on man, I gotta go."

"What's the hurry, Sammy? It's just school," Dean chuckled waiting for Sam to correct the use of his name as he opened his locker.

Sam pursed his lips and shook his head before reaching into Dean's locking to grab the notebook that had somehow gotten mixed in with Dean's things. "Some of us actually care about our grades. And it's SAM."

"Whatever… Sammy."

* * *

Keelin walked into Chemisty 204, her arms loaded down with notebooks, trying her best not to drop everything before she made it to her seat.

Just as she started to put her books down on the table just inside the door, Dr. Phillips stopped her. "Please stand at the front of the classroom until I seat you."

"Can I at least put …"

"No."

She bit her tongue as she leaned back against the chalk board and waited until the bell rang and at least 20 students were crammed at the front of the classroom.

"Alright students. When I call your name, you will be seated. The person next to you will be your lab partner for the remainder of the year. If you do not like this person... tough. You'll just have to deal with it. I'm sure it'll make all of your better people."

Keelin rolled her eyes at the dry, monotonous voice and sighed, hoping she didn't get stuck with someone she truly despised and from the looks of it, Dr. Phillips was going in alphabetical order. She sighed. No way in hell she'd get stuck next to Dean Winchester in this class. He wasn't smart enough for Chemistry 102, much less 204.

"Keelin Whinsor, Samuel Winchester."

A smile pulled gently at her lips as she walked toward the back of the classroom and slid onto the closest stool.

"Hey Keelin," Sam smiled sweetly as he joined her, helping her with her books as she nearly lost her balance in the process of putting them down.

She smiled at him and sighed. "Heya Sammy."

"You're lucky I like you or I wouldn't let you call me that."

"You're lucky I don't hold a grudge because you're a Winchester."

He nodded slowly and chuckled. "Point well taken."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

John Winchester sat at the head of the dining room table, watching his sons closely as they ate their dinner.

As usual, Sam was his happy self, talking with his hands while explaining some of the stuff he'd learned that day. None of which John could quite comprehend. Sam had the mental capacity of Einstein and more often than not the words went directly over his head.

Dean on the other hand was nowhere near normal. He'd managed to push his food around on his plate for a good fifteen minutes before dropping the fork to lean back in his chair and scowl at his younger brother.

"What's your problem Dean?" John asked, slightly thrown by his normally carefree son's behavior.

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling all that great. I'm gonna head up to bed."

Sam and John watched with interest as Dean excused himself from the table, waiting until he was out of sight to look at each other.

"What's wrong with him?"

Sam just shrugged. "Don't know. He was that way when we left school. Before that he was fine. Who knows?"

With a slow nod, John stood and began cleaning off the table, stopping momentarily to look at the picture of his wife and the boys. It was an old picture. Dean was barely four and Sam just born.

Days like this he wished she was still here. It was hard raising two kids without a mother but when it was two boys… they needed a woman's care every now and then. They needed that touchy feely stuff that he was absolutely no good at. At least he hadn't been since Mary died.

"Why don't you go relax Dad, I've got this," Sam said softly, brushing past his father his hands full of dishes that he hurriedly placed on the counter before returning to the dining room for more.

John just gave a short smile and patted him on the back. "Thanks, Sammy. I'm gonna go see what's bothering your brother."

Sam nodded and hurried back to the kitchen, scrapping their plates into the garbage can before rushing to get the dishes done. He had a lot of homework already and the last thing he wanted to do was get behind on his first day back.

* * *

"Dean?" John knocked softly on his eldest son's bedroom door before slowly turning the knob to open it. "Dean?"

He found him sitting at his desk, his back to the door as he flipped through a book. Unable to make out what he was looking at, John stepped up behind him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you were going to bed?"

Dean sighed. "I am, I just needed to look at something first."

John nodded slowly and started for the door. "Are you angry with me? Or Sam?"

"Naw Dad, just confused is all. I got a bit of a shock today. I'll be fine. Just gonna take some getting used to."

"Anything serious?"

"Not yet," Dean smirked turning to the page he was looking for and scanning it until his eyes fell on the image he sought.

* * *

Dean strode into school early the next morning with his head held high and a definite swagger. He cocked his head back at a few freshmen girls that were huddled near the entrance and couldn't help but chuckle as they burst into giggles at his acknowledgement.

"Dean! Wait up!"

With a sigh he stopped and turned around trying not to roll his eyes at the two idiots that had been his best friends since they were kids. Though all three had grown in popularity, Dean was the only one that hadn't let it turn him into a dick. Well, sort of. There were still a few students that he thrived on harassing but more often than not, he got along with everyone.

Benny slapped him on his right shoulder as Roger flanked his other side. "Man have you seen that new girl? She's fucking hot!?"

Dean frowned. "New girl?" _There was a hot new girl and he hadn't introduced himself yet? How did that happen?_

Roger nodded and turned to lean his back against the wall of lockers next to Dean's. "Oh yeah. Hot! She's a senior too. Man I'd love to fu…" he started only to shut up as Dean popped him in the chest to quiet him.

"Shut it, dude, the entire freaking school can hear you… Good morning Ms. Simpson," he threw in quickly as the tenth grade English teacher strode by, fluttering her lashes at him as she went. He just smirked as he watched her walk away. Now she was definitely something to look at.

Benny followed his line of sight before frantically tugging on his shoulder. "Dude, that's her…" he whispered excitedly as he motioned down the hall.

The first thing Dean saw was his brother. The next, _Keelin Whinsor_.

"Oh hell no…" he grumbled before turning back to his locker, pretending he was getting something for his first class while in actuality he was doing his best to avoid his brother and the "new girl".

Roger gave her a smug smile which she happily ignored as she followed Sam to his locker on the wall opposite Dean. "Why's she hanging out with your geek brother? Doesn't she know any better?"

"Let it go guys," Dean said casting a quick glance over his shoulder as Keelin did the same. Their eyes locked momentarily before hers narrowed and she pursed her lips in irritation. "I'll see ya later. I've got a meeting with Molly Miller in the janitor's closet…"

* * *

Sam watched Keelin's reaction to Dean and withheld a smile. "What'd he do to you this time?"

Keelin sighed and looked at the tall boy next to her. "Just being Dean I guess. He actually tried to flirt with me yesterday before he knew who I was."

"You do look pretty hot," Sam chuckled, imagining Dean's shock when she completely blew him off. "If you don't mind my asking… how'd you lose all the weight?"

"I didn't lose that much weight, Sammy."

"You lost a person, Keely," he smarted back to her receiving a punch in the arm for his trouble.

She shrugged. "Just diet and exercise. And my aunt shipped me off with my cousin to some camp for obese kids."

"Did everyone come out looking like you?"

"Nope, I was the lucky one. Some of them look like Dean."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Dean frowned as Sam walked to the car. For the last six weeks, he never failed to be grinning from ear to ear at the end of the day, but today, there was no grin. There were no dipples, there was just sad Sam.

"Who kicked your puppy?" Dean smarted, as they slid into his baby, taking a second to run his hands over the smooth leather before allowing the engine to roar to life.

Sam shrugged. "Can you run me by Keelin's on the way home?"

"What? You didn't get enough flirting in today in the twenty classes you guys have together?"

"She wasn't here."

Dean nodded knowingly. "So that's why you aren't smiling," he chuckled, knowing very well that Keelin hadn't been there today. He wouldn't admit it but he'd made a habit of seeking her out in the hallway and today she hadn't been there.

"Shut up," Sam said defensively before quietly asking, "Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Dean!"

"Yeah yeah! Don't get your panties in a twist…"

* * *

Sam glanced back at the car as he rang the doorbell and noticed Dean watching with interest as the heavy wooden door slowly opened. "Hi Ms. Calloway, is Keely in?" he asked Keelin's aunt, an extremely attractive woman in her mid thirties. Another glance at the car told him that Dean had noticed just how attractive she was. He started to get out of the car but stopped reluctantly when Sam shook his head.

She gave him a weak smile and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sam. She's visiting her parents today."

Sam gave her a small nod and handed her a folder. "Can you just give her this for me? It's her assignments for today. I knew she wouldn't want to get behind."

"I will, Sam. Thank you," she smiled. "I'll make sure she knows you came by."

With another short nod, he backed off of the porch and ambled down to the car, quietly sliding into the passenger seat.

"Well?" Dean asked roughly, trying to look past the curtains that blocked his view into the house.

"She's not home."

Dean just sighed and began to back out of the driveway. "You didn't tell me her aunt was hot."

Sam just rolled his eyes and sat in silence as they continued home. His sudden outburst nearly caused Dean to wreck as they passed the Liberty Hill Cemetery. "Stop!"

Slamming on the brakes and narrowly escaping being rear ended, Dean's jaw clenched in irritation as he came to a stop at the gated entrance. "What the hell man! You could've hurt my baby with that shit!"

"Sorry," Sam said quickly then hurried out of the car, jogging into the open gate of the cemetery.

"Sam!" Dean called rounding the car to see what had his brother in such a rush but saw nothing of interest and decided to wait for him there.

* * *

"Keely?" Sam said quietly, his breathing ragged.

He watched her back stiffen and her hands cover her face momentarily before she slowly stood and faced him.

"Hey Sammy," she sighed, her voice shaking just slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked towards him. "What are you doin here?"

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion at how closed off she was but answered her question. "Dean and I were heading home from your house and I saw you. I took your assignments by but your aunt said you were visiting your parents today."

Keelin looked at the ground before finally looking Sam in the eye and when she did he barely withheld a gasp as he stepped forward to wrap his arms around her and pull her to him. Her normally grey eyes were rimmed in red and shining brightly with unshed tears and his heart broke for her as he looked past her to see the headstone she'd been kneeling in front of when he arrived.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea."

She sniffled and pulled away, wiping at her eyes as she gave a short laugh. "No, I'm sorry. You'd think it would get easier with time but it never does."

"When did they die?"

She glanced over her shoulder with a heavy sigh. "When I was ten. They'd gone out for their anniversary and got t-boned by an eighteen wheeler on their way home. I just… today was their anniversary."

Sam nodded and once again pulled her to him. "I'm sorry. I was just a baby when my mom died but there's always that void you can never fill again. I wish there was something I could do."

Smiling up at him, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. "You're doing enough."

"Need a ride home?"

"I don't want to be a bother."

"No bother, I swear."

Keelin eyed him cautiously. "Isn't it your brother's car? Isn't he driving? I think I'm a bother."

"He'll get over it," Sam shrugged, slinging his arm around her shoulder as they made their way out of the cemetery to find Dean leaning back against the passenger side of his car flirting with a tall blond police officer, who's overly large breast proudly displayed her badge as she reciprocated Dean's perusal.

Sam cleared his throat as they approached, watching with interest as the woman handed a piece of paper to Dean. "Get a ticket?"

"Got a number," Dean replied quickly, flashing the paper at Sam before noticing Keelin behind him. "What's goin on?"

"We're gonna take Keely home," Sam stated, opening the door to let her in while eyeing his brother, threatening him to call him on it as he did so.

"Yeah. Alright. Maybe I should paint some checkers on my girl, then I could get paid for this shit."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Jenny Calloway leaned against her niece's bedroom door watching as she shuffled through all the papers that were on her bed. "That sure was sweet of Sam to bring your stuff by."

Keelin glanced over at her aunt quickly noticing the smirk that pulled at her full red lips. "He's just trying to help. I think he's over compensating for his brother being a buttwipe to me for the last twelve years."

Jenny just shook her head and chuckled, her dark brown eyes dancing with laughter.

"What?" Keelin asked, slightly confused by her aunt's amusement. "Why are you laughing?"

"So why did he give you a ride home?"

Keelin shrugged. "It was getting dark? It's cold? I don't know."

"I think Sam's got a little crush on you my dear."

Her face scrunched up in thought as she shuddered. "No, he… Sam's… Sam," Keelin stuttered, slightly put off by her aunts observation, though she did seem to have a point. "He can't."

"Well, I'm going to bed," Jenny laughed, pushing away from the doorframe only to have Keelin stop her.

"No… you're not gonna put that thought in my head and leave me alone, get in here and keep me company. We'll watch one of those cheesy 80s chick flicks you seem to love so much and paint each others nails…" Keelin pleaded with her aunt, her eyes wide and pleading. "Please Aunt Jenny."

Jenny's lips pursed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What about your homework?"

"Oh come on, even I'm not that much of a bookworm," Keelin snorted. "It's Friday night. I've got two whole days to get caught up. And you're too young and hot to go to bed this early on a weekend. Even if you only stay up to keep me company."

Jenny sighed and nodded. "I do need my nails done. Let me go get in my pajamas first."

"What are we watching!?" Keelin laughed as she called down the hall after her mother's sister, someone that was more like a sister to her than she had ever been to her mom.

Jenny stuck her head out of her bedroom door and smiled, knowing her answer would drive Keelin insane. "Girls Just Want To Have Fun…"

"Ugh! Do we have to?"

"You told me to decide."

"I take it back. I'm not watching big hair, bad dancing and bitches before their time."

"KEELIN! I can't believe you said that!" Jenny squealed, surprised to hear even the slightest profanity from her niece's lips.

* * *

Dean Winchester pulled his Impala to a stop against the curb and shut off the engine and lights.

It was ten o'clock on a Friday night and he was parked on a dark street staring up at the house he'd stopped by twice earlier in the day. His eyes rose to the one light that shown through an upstairs window before glancing around to see if he'd raised any suspicions by his arrival.

Glancing down at that locket in his hand, he opened it once again and stared at the faces inside. On the right was a young couple, both smiling broadly and obviously in love, on the left a much younger, chubbier and cuter version of Keelin. She was probably only about three or four in the photograph but despite himself he could do nothing but smile as he looked at the image.

He'd been on his way out to Molly's for their 'date' when his eye caught a metallic glint in the backseat. After seeing what it was, he'd driven on, only to find himself parked in front of Keelin's house instead of Molly's. He was the world's biggest dumb ass.

For the last few months, he'd spent at least an hour every night thumbing through old yearbooks, looking for pictures of Keelin to see what it was about her that hadn't seen before. He hadn't come up with anything. The more he stared at the photos, the more he realized she'd always been beautiful. Just not the kind of beautiful he was used to.

But that was Dean Winchester for you. When it came to women he was shallow and materialistic.

Finally gathering the courage he hadn't exactly realized he was looking for, he pushed off of his car and started for the sidewalk that led to the front door before coming to an abrupt halt halfway to his destination.

Movement in the upstairs window drew his attention and he stepped back unable to hide the smile that pulled as his lips as he watched Keelin and her aunt. Both women had their hair pulled into high side ponytails and were dancing around aimlessly.

They were laughing and appeared to be singing along with whatever they were dancing to but he stood transfixed at how gorgeous she was at that moment.

Quickly looking down at the locket in his head, he argued with himself momentarily before striding back to his car and climbing inside.

He couldn't bring himself to interrupt what he'd seen. In all of the years he'd known her, he'd never seen Keelin smile and laugh like that and it tugged at a part of his heart he hadn't even known existed.

Suddenly, he wanted to make her smile.


End file.
